Peacemaker
) will cause Mesa to auto-target random enemies within her line of sight up to 50 meters away. Mesa's Regulator pistols inflict 300 base damage per shot which is further increased by an additional 100% / 133% / 166% / 200%. All gunshots fired have a 300% critical damage multiplier with a ?' critical chance, a '? status chance, and 100% accuracy. **Damage is 50% , 25% , and 25% . **Damage bonus is affected by Power Strength. **Peacemaker's damage bonus is an additive bonus that's applied to the Regulators' base damage. For example, +30% power strength will increase the damage bonus to 2*1.3 = 260%. At max rank, the Regulators will inflict 300*(1 + 2.6) = 1080 damage per shot. **Range is not affected by Power Range. **Casting speed (drawing the Regulators) is affected by Natural Talent. **Fire rate is affected by Speed Holster. The aura slightly increases the speed of Mesa's animations between her firing stances; thus, Speed Holster only affects fire rate during these transitions. To achieve anything more than a minor boost, 3 or 4 auras are needed. **The player must manually hold down the fire button to fire the Regulators. **The Regulators' firing speed will ramp up for each enemy hit. Ramp-up time is not reset when all nearby enemies are killed as long as Peacemaker remains active. *Peacemaker drains 15 energy per second and will remain active so long as Mesa has energy. Peacemaker will end if Mesa runs out of energy or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation and channeling energy costs are affected by Power Efficiency. **Energy Siphon is deactivated while Peacemaker is channeled. *Mesa does not benefit from energy recharges like Trinity's Energy Vampire and Team Energy Restores while the ability is active, but she can benefit from Rift Plane's energy regeneration, Rage's energy conversion and Energy Orbs, although a Mag with Greedy Pull augment is required to pull the latter to Mesa. Due to anti-afk countermeasures, following 2 minutes of being immobile energy gain from all sources will be stopped regardless of whether Mesa is scoring kills with Peacemaker or not. *While Peacemaker is active, Ballistic Battery can be deactivated but not activated. Stored damage can be applied to a single Regulator shot. *Shooting Gallery can increase Peacemaker's damage. *Damage is also affected by Mirage's Total Eclipse and Rhino's Roar. *After a very brief "draw" period, Mesa is completely immobile and vulnerable to damage while Peacemaker is active, although she will resist status effects and knockdowns. *Peacemaker's gunshots are silent and will not alert enemies. *Peacemaker cannot target the Stalker or enemies inside a Nullifier's field. | tips = *Casting Shatter Shield before activating Peacemaker is recommended, due to Mesa becoming vulnerable to attack while Peacemaker is active. *Limbo makes a great complement to Mesa when using this ability, as using Banish on Mesa allows her to become immune to enemy damage while slowing down Peacemaker's energy drain. Mesa may damage enemies outside of the Rift Plane with her Peacemaker. If Cataclysm is cast anywhere with enemies inside Mesa may take damage if they fire at her, even she is not inside the Cataclysm but still under the affect of Banish. **Casting Banish will shift Mesa to the Rift Plane where she can gain 2 energy tick, thusly increasing the channel time with Maximized Power Efficiency as it now only costs 1.75 per second. ***While in the Rift Plane you should stop channeling Peacemaker whenever possible to regain energy, especially in a group with multiple Energy Siphon Mods. *Volt's Electric Shield will buff rounds of the Regulator's shots that pass through it. **Volt's Electric Shield will also cause the shots fired to have increased proc chance for Impact, Puncture, or Slash ***Volt's Electric Shield has been noted to occasionally, unknown whether as a bug or not, a type of punch-through effect that will make Peacemaker penetrate targets. It has been additionally noted that the punch-through is not affected by peacemakers default range and can kill enemies hit by it, the highest example was roughly a kill 85 meters away from Mesa's default 50. Punch-through affect seems to hit once per 10 shots, so fairly often. *Similar to most Warframe abilities, Peacemaker targets the enemy's torso to inflict damage. It is particularly effective against Corrupted Vor as all Regulator pistol shots will always hit Vor's energy core, the only body part where he is vulnerable to damage. *Pistol Amp will affect this ability's damage. **Pistol Amp is no longer attainable in the game and is an untradeable mod. The only way to take advantage of the mod is to play with lucky individuals that already have it. There is no word on its return to the game. The damage increase offered comes before power strength. IE (330*.60) + 330 = 532.8 or combined damage type of 1,598.4. At level 30 without power mods ((333 *.60)+330) + 200% = 1,596 or a combined 4,788 per shot. With maximum power become 31,983.84 per shot, this damage seems to be capped around 11,000-17,000 unless critical. It seems Volt's Electric Shield will remove the cap. | max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. ** Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the activation cost to 6.25 energy and the channeling cost to 3.75 energy per second. ** Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. ** Reduces the damage bonus to 80%. *Maximized Power Strength increases the damage bonus to 568%. ** Increases the activation cost to 38.75 energy and the channeling cost to 23.25 energy per second. | bugs = *When fired at an Arctic Eximus, shots will bypass the shield and directly hit the enemy. **Shots likewise ignore friendly snowglobes (Mesa can hit targets on the opposite side of a snowglobe whilst standing outside of it) and certain obstacles (such as Defense cryopods). *Occasionally the draw animation for the Regulator pistols may not occur. *Mesa can move by rolling when a roll key is binded, however she is only to be able to roll forward. **If Mesa rolls whilst within an animation, she will slowly edge forward until the idle animation is played, allowing her to roll and cancel the slow advance. *If you cast Peacemaker while doing a spin attack, you will not being able to use your melee weapon or doing a spin attack. }} Category:Mesa Category:Mechanics Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 15